Following Her Shadow
by WeRAll1InTheSame
Summary: Gabriella Montez, her sister Jazmyn and her dad Greg all move from California to Albuquerque after their mom's devastating death. Three years into the move something happens to Jazmyn when Gabriella fails to pick her up. And it's following her shadow.R&R!
1. Gabriella

Following Her Shadow

**Disclaimer -** I own nothing but the plot. (:

**A/N** - So, this is the first chapter of my next story. I hope you guys all like it. I wanted to wait until after I finished MTMTE, but I keep writing and deleting that chapter. Anyway, I how you like this story. Oh, and you should check out my new story A Curious Soul Wanders the Earth. I only have three reviews ): You don't have to like it, but please just read the first chapter and see how you like it. If you don't, you don't have to read it. But please give it a chance. Otherwise I'm gonna take it off of FanFiction. Thank you.

**Chapter One - **Gabriella Montez:

The night was gloomy, a jet-black ocean weaving through it. Her chest heaved as she ran down the worn out road and into the shallow depths of the night. Its cold winds were rippling around her, whipping her hair behind her and clouding her eyes. She willed herself to run faster, knowing that if she were to stop and give up, she'd stop and give up her life as well.

How did she end up here, a runaway that was fighting for her life? It was one thing. A secret. She had one; one that changed her life forever and one that she could never get over.

One that would always be following her shadow.

"Papi, I'm going now," Gabriella called out to her father. Greg Montez looked up from his work place and smiled at his daughter. "Okay. Be home by ten, though. I don't want you to be out late, _m'ija_."

"I'm just going to Liyah's," Gabriella promised. "Bye, daddy." Gabriella quickly twirled around and exited the house and into the cool nights air. She took very slow steps as she pushed her hands into her jacket pockets. She felt ridiculously flustered and guilty. She actually wasn't going to her best friends Aaliyah Browns house. She was actually heading to a house party down in West Albuquerque. Normally she would be enthusiastic to tell her father about going to a party just in case she needed a ride home, but now she was reluctant. West Albuquerque was bad news. There were a lot of criminals and homeless people tucked slyly in the streets. But this was a party of the life time and ever since she moved to Albuquerque from California, there actually hadn't been any cool parties she found interesting. Sure there were a few, but they were nothing to be excited about.

She walked to the end of her block before climbing into the car filled with other people and her best friends Yazmyn Ramírez and Aaliyah Brown. "Gabi, you look gorgeous!" Aaliyah squealed. "I love your halter." Gabriella smiled thankfully and looked down at her outfit. She wore a simple baby blue sequin halter top that shimmied down mid-thigh and dark jeggings. She had slipped into some black comfortable plat-form boots and slid on a few bangles and rings to complete the shimmery look. "Thanks," Gabriella said, smiling. "I love your dress. How long will it take to get there?"

"As long as we can take," Yazmyn said in a thick, Spanish accent. "Those people up there are _loco_. We'll be lucky if we can make it pass some hobos without them trying to mug us."

"I have to get home by ten," Gabriella reminded them. "And it's seven thirty. So hurry up."

Aaliyah laughed. "Your dad is seriously tedious. Only until ten? My parents said I can come home tomorrow, but I need to be back before noon."

"That's because your parents act like teenagers," Yazmyn said, snickering. "I saw them smocking some weed a while back."

"When?"

"Last Friday," Yazmyn and Gabriella said at the same time. They all started laughing and Aaliyah rolled her eyes and turned on the radio. _Better with the Lights Off_ blasted through the car and Yazmyn grinned. She reached for the volume dial and turned it all the way up. "_Oye_, I love this song. _You're a dime, so beautiful. Top of the line, so unusual. Words can't define. You're running through my mind all day. I'm so happy you're mine._" Yazmyn grinned. "Gabs, since you have to be home by ten, you should carpool."

"I don't have a license," Gabriella protested. Yazmyn rolled her eyes. "You don't need one, _chica_. I don't have a license and what am I doing now?" Yazmyn lifted her hands off the steering wheel. The car jerked to the side and everyone in the car screamed, gripping onto something nearby. "Shit, grab the wheel!" Owen Wilson shouted. Yazmyn laughed and grasped the wheel. She drove them on the sidewalk and down an ocean of grass. "Get back on the road, Yaz," Aaliyah demanded. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"And killed?" Gabriella quipped. Yazmyn waved them off. "Be quiet. I got this." The car jerked to the stop, throwing everyone forward. Yazmyn pulled on the gear shift and they backed up hastily. She turned the car around and cut through the traffic, earning a series of honks and curses from other people on the road. Yazmyn stuck her middle finger out of the window and quickly drove away.

"You're crazy," Gabriella commented, laughing quietly. Yazmyn grinned. "_Sé que_. I know. But that's why you guys love me."

"Hey, stop the car," Gabriella said when she saw something. Yazmyn looked at her curiously but nevertheless, she parked the car. Gabriella flew out of the car and squinted at a figure walking slowly down the side of the road. "Jazmyn?" Jazmyn looked up. She quickly wiped at her eyes and Gabriella ran to her, crushing her sister in a hug. "My god, where have you been?"

Jazmyn managed to muster a smile. She straightened her posture and pulled down her shirt. "Just with a friend," she said solemnly. "Dad knows you're going west?"

"Does dad know you were _in_ west?" Gabriella countered back. "What are you doing down here? For a fourteen-year-old, you've got some killer curves. There are creepy men wandering around. You'll get raped."

"I'm fine."

"Come on, I'm taking you home." Gabriella started to tug on Jazmyn's arm, but Jazmyn tugged her arm away and shook her head. "I'm fine. You go ahead and have fun with your friends. You were certainly immersed in them after school."

Gabriella looked at her bemusedly before she understood. She gaped at her. "Oh, my God, Jazmyn, I'm so sorry! I forgot to pick you up…I…" She trailed off, guilt washing over her. Had she really blew her sister off to hang with her friends? Some sister she was. But Jazmyn just shrugged. "It's fine. Have fun." Her smile grew wider, but Gabriella could tell it was fake. Jazmyn turned after that, walking slowly down the road.

Stiffly, Gabriella turned around and walked to the car. Yazmyn hung out the window. "You okay, _chica_? What happened?"

Gabriella climbed in and sighed. "I forgot to pick my sister up from school. And she was in the west. What was she doing in west Albuquerque?"

"I bet she's fine," Aaliyah said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yo, can we just go?" Owen groaned. "It's seven forty-three." Yazmyn nodded and pulled away from the curb. She drove quickly down the road and towards the party. But Gabriella wasn't thinking about the party now, she was thinking about Jazmyn. She should have taken her home. What kind of sister was she? What if she were to be snatched up, or worse, killed? Gabriella didn't think she could live with herself. Deciding it was best to relax and forget, Gabriella deflated back in her seat, looking up at the black ceiling.

They arrived at the house at eight. The party was already crowded and music was blasting at full-volume. Teenagers pilled out of the car and Yazmyn grinned. "Come on. Riley said there'd be alcohol."

"Can't drink," Gabriella said. "I'll hang by the pool."

"Find us if you need us," Aaliyah said. Yazmyn nodded and dragged Aaliyah off, leaving Gabriela alone. Sighing, Gabriella walked in back. What was the point of coming? She only had about an hour in a half if she needed to get back home by ten.

Gabriella dropped by the edge of the pool. She pulled her jeggings up so they'd reach her knees then she sunk her legs into the water. Smiling, she leaned back on her arms and kicked her legs softly against the blue, fluorescent water.

"You are the only teenager, besides me, that doesn't look drunk." Gabriella peered up. A boy sat next to her, smiling. "Huh?"

"Everyone here—and I mean _everyone_—is either drunk or tipsy. Excluding you and me."

Gabriella tilted her head back, examining him. "How do you know I'm not drunk?"

"For starters, you're not talking like a baby speaking gibberish," the boy said, smiling. Gabriella smiled back and nodded. "Okay, I'm not drunk. Anyway, I just arrived and I'm carpooling, so…I guess it wouldn't be best for me to drink. Your reason?"

"My father will literally choke me to death if he finds out I've been drinking. He says it'll ruin my brain cells and make me forget about basketball. I agree with the brain cells, but I highly disagree forgetting about basketball."

"You play basketball?" Gabriela questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm thinking about trying out for the team in October. My dad already has me warmed up."

"You go to East High or West?"

"East."

"What are you doing out here in the west, then?"

"My best friend dragged me, but I don't know why. We've been here for only thirty minutes and he's already fucking some random girl. What about you? You go to West High?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Nope, and I don't want to. I go to East High. I'm here with my best friends, but since I can't get drunk I guess they'll get drunk for not only them, but me as well." The boy chuckled and Gabriella smiled. "What's your name?"

"Troy Bolton. I just moved here a few months ago…"

Gabriella nodded. "That's why I haven't recognized you."

They shared a short moment of silence and Troy's eyebrows rose. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

Gabriella smirked and tilted her head to the side. "I don't know. I think I should get to know you more, Troy Bolton. I only know your name, you don't drink, you've just moved here and you play basketball. And basketball seems to be an exciting sport at East High so you'll fit in just perfectly."

"I'm glad to hear that. Hey, you want to dance or something?"

Gabriella looked around. She looked back at Troy and nodded. "Okay. Come on." They both stood and walked back into the house. The jumpy beat to Party Rock Anthem's _LMFAO _was playing and everyone was bobbing their head and moving to the music. Some people were grinding and some were full-on dry humping. Snickering, Gabriella led Troy through the throng of drunken teens.

Troy and Gabriella danced about a few inches away. Gabriella was swinging her hips to the beat and Troy was awkwardly dancing. He laughed when Gabriella threw him a weird look. "I'm a horrible dancer," Troy announced. Gabriella grinned. "Me too. You just have to find a rhythm for it." Daringly, Gabriella turned around so her back was pressed against Troy's body. She gently started another round of swinging her hips and Troy gulped. Gabriella grabbed his hands and pressed them to her waist. Finally, Troy joined her, his hips swaying softly as he squeezed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

Sighing, Gabriella turned around and put her hands on his shoulder, smiling up at him. "Don't get any ideas, Troy," she murmured. The song changed abruptly to Jessie J's _Price Tag_. Most people, wearied from dancing, walked off the dance floor for another round of drinks. Gabriella leaned up on her tippy-toes and hovered her mouth over his ear. "My name is Gabriella Montez," she whispered, her breath tickling his cheek. Gabriella pushed away from him, smiling slyly. Then she waltzed away, leaving Troy standing there all hot and bothered from her basically grinding against him. After a moment or two, Troy shook his head and walked to the couch. He sat on it and gazed around, wondering where she had gone.

Gabriella sliced her way through the crowd of people. She walked over to Yazmyn when she spotted her taking body shots. Jacob Austin, the captain of the football team, was hurriedly licking tequila off her skin. Gabriella almost laughed out loud at her friend's already drunken state. Her head was lolling around and she was laughing, her stomach and chest rising with every squeal and laugh tumbling for her lips.

"_Oye_, Gabi! _Jacob no es caliente? Dios mío, ya estoy borracho cómo el infierno._ _Sin embargo__carpooling_?" Yazmyn slurred. "I just drunk like six shots. And two Piña Coladas before."

"I'm sure you did," Gabriella muttered. "Where's Aaliyah?"

"I don't know." Yazmyn pushed Jacob off of her. "She said she had to go to the bathroom, but she's been gone since…the beginning of time." Yazmyn giggled after that and leaned forward to press a sloppy kiss to Gabriella's lips. Gabriella jerked back and wiped her lips. "Yazzy, get some water and cool down, okay? We're close, but we're not that close." After that, she maneuvered around in searched for Aaliyah. Behind her she could hear Yazmyn slurring words in Spanish and Jacob laughing.

After a while, Gabriella pulled her phone out. 9:08. She had twenty-two minutes to find Aaliyah. Quickly she punched in Aaliyah's number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" came a whisper after the second ring. Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief. "Where are you, Liyah?" Aaliyah coughed. She paused for a second before answering. "I don't know. I caught a ride with…with some, um, some guys to alley. To an alley." Another cough. "And they invited me to…this thingy." Two more coughs and then she giggled. "You have to come."

Gabriella gasped. Please don't let her friend be smoking. "I'm coming, okay? Where are you?" She was already out of the house, quickly running to Yazmyn's car. Aaliyah coughed and wheezed into the phone. "Carmen Street. You comin'?"

"Of course. But not to do what you're doing. Just stay put and _do not_ move." Gabriella pressed the END button and slid into the car. She put the key in the ignition and turned it.

The car didn't come on. Instead it grumbled and smoke licked out of the hood. Gabriella's eyes went wide. Not only did she not have transportation to get Aaliyah, but she didn't have transportation to get home. "Dang it!" She leaned forward and rested her head against the cold steering wheel. Why'd she come to this stupid party, anyway?

Gabriella sat up when she heard light tapping on the window. She looked out the window and bit back a scream when she saw Troy. Quickly she opened the door. "Yeah?"

"You need a ride somewhere?" he asked. Gabriella looked at him. He seemed like a nice guy; it seemed like she could trust him. Following her gut, Gabriella nodded. She slid out of the car and closed the door. Troy grabbed her arm and they walked to an old, beaten, hand-me-down deathtrap. Her eyebrows drawn, Gabriella looked at Troy. "You've got to be kidding, right?"

"My car is more stable than yours," Troy said back, quirking an eyebrow. Gabriella rolled her eyes. She opened the passenger door and Troy jumped in the driver seat. He turned the car on and it literally purred. Raising her eyebrows, Gabriella rubbed the dashboard as it rumbled beneath her fingertips. "Nice," she commented. Troy nodded and pulled onto the road. He turned on the radio and an unfamiliar song blasted through the radio. Instantly, Gabriella reached for the volume dial and turned it down. "What the heck was that mess?" she asked, looking at Troy.

Troy rolled his eyes, "It's Green Day _Basket Case_. They're awesome."

"They're horrible," Gabriella argued. "Got any Trey Songz or something?" She bent down to look through his CD collection and scoffed when she saw The Beatles.

Troy chuckled and Gabriella sat back up, looking at him. "No. I'm not into that stuff. I'm more into rock, oldies and hardcore. You know Green Day, Nickelback, Metallica, Elvis, Debussy, Bon Jovi, David Bowie, Mick Jagger and the Rolling Stones, The Beatles you know, stuff like that." Gabriella looked at him blankly. She shook her head and blinked. "Who the heck is Debussy? Who names their kid _Debussy_?"

"_Claude_ Debussy," Troy corrected.

"I've still never heard of those people. Except for Elvis and Bon Jovi, but I'm not into them. I'm actually from the twenty-first century, thanks."

"Everything for the twenty-first century is about sex," Troy said blankly.

"You act like you don't think about _it_ a lot when you see any girl that you think is hot," Gabriella said. Troy's cheeks tinted a cute shade of pink and she giggled. He turned on the radio and a song with a sweet melody eased its way into the car. Gabriella leaned back and sighed softly. It was actually nice. "Turn right," Gabriella said softly.

Troy obliged and turned to look at her when he stopped at a red light. "This song is called _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ by Green Day. It's nice, isn't it?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Nice beat and stuff." Troy started again when the light flashed to green. Silently Gabriella told him directions and he followed them with no commentary. They finally stopped at the shoulder of a street. Gabriella had tumbled out the car frantically and to her friend, who was indeed, smocking weed.

"Aaliyah!" Gabriella snatched the drug away, well aware that it was filled with nicotine. Aaliyah glared at her, her eyes blotchy and red. She stumbled up, having to brace herself against the brick wall to steady herself. "Give me my fucking weed."

Gabriella shook her head and threw the drug to the ground, smothering it with her foot. Aaliyah looked up at Gabriella, glaring actually. Her shirt was scrunched up around her midsection and her jeans were hanging low on her waist. Her shoes had disappeared and her hair was disheveled and rowdy. "What is wrong with you?" Gabriella said firmly. "This stuff could kill you…" Aaliyah rolled her eyes and turned away and leaned against the wall, her eyes closing. She looked totally wasted. Gabriella had never seen her like this. And she didn't like it one single bit.

Gabriella grabbed under her arms and hauled her over to Troy's car. She pushed her gently into the back of Troy's truck before climbing in the passenger side. Troy looked at Gabriella, confused. "One of your best friends?"

Gabriella nodded. "She's totally wasted. I need you to drive her home and then you need to drive me home. It's almost ten o'clock."

"Is there a please in this?" Troy said teasingly.

Gabriella shook her head and leaned against the window. "Troy…I don't want to joke around. Please just drive." Troy looked at her for a moment before nodding gently and driving off. Gabriella told him the directions, her voice dull and weary, but she wasn't tired. It was something else and Troy knew there was. But he only knew her for about thirty minutes. He wouldn't press her to tell him anything.

After dropping Aaliyah off and sneaking her to her room so her parents wouldn't see, Troy drove Gabriella to the shoulder of her street. She didn't want her dad to see her being dropped off by Troy.

Gabriella turned to Troy, smiling gratefully. "Thanks, Troy. If it weren't for you, I'd still be stuck at that stupid party at nine fifty-six."

Troy smiled and shrugged. "I don't mind at all, really." Troy pulled out his cell phone and looked down at it. He looked up shyly back at Gabriella. "Crap. Something's wrong with my cell."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…you're number isn't on it." Gabriella laughed out loud. Not because she was charmed by his cheesy pick-up line—it was a horrible pick-up line—but because it was, well, a cheesy pick-up line. And the horribleness of it made it even funnier. Gabriella wiped at her face with both hands. "Okay, so that cheered me up. Do you really want my cell number?"

"I'd like to call you. Even though I'll be in school next week and we'll be seeing each other every day." Troy smiled and Gabriella returned the motion. She pulled out her cell phone as well. "Okay, fine." Quickly, they exchanged numbers and pictures before Gabriella slipped out of his truck. Before she descended to her house, she turned around to face Troy and gave him a grateful smile. "Really, thank you for being my chauffeur, or whatever."

"Like I said," Troy started. "I don't mind at all. Now hurry inside because you're so pretty that you're making the moon jealous." Gabriella grinned. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Very hilarious, Mr. Cheesy. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Giving him another , shy, innocent smile, Gabriella twirled around, inhaled deeply, and then started towards her house. All the way there she couldn't hide the smile etched on her face.

When she walked into the house, she was met by frenzied arguing. Not accustomed to the noise, Gabriella advanced to the living room. Jazmyn's face was red, tears trailing down her eyes. Greg was just the same, but tears stayed stationary in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Gabriella asked. "What happened?"

"He's such an asshole," Jazmyn said, frustrated and pointing an accusing finger at Greg. Gabriella's moth went agape. She had never seen Jazmyn curse at an adult, especially not an adult she was related to. "Jaz?"

"He never gives me freedom since mom died. But you know what? I don't give a fuck, I'll do whatever the hell I want to. He can go to fucking hell for all I care." Enraged, Jazmyn marched out of the house, the door slamming stridently behind her. Greg's eyes went wide. He marched after and yanked the door open. "Jazmyn Medina Montez you get your ass back in here this instant! _No sé__quién__te crees que eres__, pero no__se__marchan__y maldiciendo__todo__en mi casa__, con__mis reglas__!__Jazmyn__!_" Gabriella quickly ran next to her father, peering out at the dark night. Tears filled her eyes. Jazmyn had never blown up like that and it must've been because of something big. And Greg never yelled in Spanish unless he was infuriated. Gulping, Gabriella backed up and watched as her father turned solemnly around, a tear escaping his eye.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and Greg returned the embrace. "I don't know what happened," he said. "I asked her why she came home late and then she yelled at me asking why I cared when all I care about is work. I…she's _never _yelled at me. I've never felt so…so…horrible in my entire life." Greg pulled away from the embrace and looked over his eldest daughter. "_¿Qué pasó con__mi bebé?_"

"It's okay," Gabriella assured him delicately. "She'll come home soon. It's probably just a faze."

"I hope," Greg said. "Why don't you go to sleep, Gabs. I'll stay up and wait for her."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella murmured. Greg nodded reassuringly and gave her a little shove. "I'll see you in the morning. No talking to Aaliyah and Yazmyn, either, Gabs. By the way, how was the GNO?"

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, halting on the step. She turned to her dad, her eyebrows creasing. Greg's eyebrows rose. "The girls' night out? How was it over Aaliyah's house?"

"Oh!" Gabriella said. She felt her gut sink with guilt. "Oh, um, it was great. Aaliyah went to sleep pretty fast and Yazmyn and I stayed up and watched TV." Nervously, Gabriella chuckled. It was a little bit true, actually. Aaliyah was passed out on her bed, completely wasted. And Yazmyn and Gabriella _were_ up, technically. Well, Yazmyn most likely was still up getting dizzy and drunk. Greg nodded, narrowing his eyes at her. "Well, okay. Get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." Gabriella quickly walked up the steps, taking two at a time. When she was in her room with the door closed, she let out a sigh. Tonight had definitely not gone how she planned it. She planned on having fun but instead she had to take her very wasted friend home, lie to her dad, and witness her little sister storm out of the house in an unfamiliar rage. The only great outcome of this night was when she got to talk to Troy; got to laugh and joke with him.

Thinking of Troy sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Gabriella grinned and pulled out of her clothes. She pulled on an over-sized tee and some short pajama shorts before turning the light off and jumping in bed. She couldn't wait for next week to see Troy in school.

* * *

><p>So how do you like it? This story will slowly unravel itself as I write chapters. It will give you chunks of what happened to Jazmyn as you read along. Thanks for reading and review please!<p>

~~~~Nessa Kiss


	2. Commotion

**Following Her Shadow**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot. (:**

**A/N - So, here's the second chapter. I only got 3 reviews for the first one and that sucked. I was hoping people from my MTMTE story would come and check this story out. I'm really trying hard on this one, guys. Please give it a try. It's just like A Curious Soul Wanders the Earth. I'm not conceited, but I think these are good stories. Please read them. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Commotion <strong>

Jazmyn ran down the street, rivulets of tears falling non-stop out of her eyes. She reached up and with a fist, chafed them feverishly away. _They didn't know_, she thought, a pang of pain twitching deep within her chest.

She dropped to the ground and heaved in a deep breath or air. She felt as if a rock was pushing against her chest, locking her lungs and making it difficult to breathe. She scooted towards the brick wall a foot away and pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them tightly. She had never felt so inadequate in her life. She had never felt this depressed, this unaided. She couldn't tell anyone. Would anyone bother to listen, anyway? Would anyone both to listen to her? Jazmyn Montez? She pressed the heels of her fist to her eyes as she sobbed. She sobbed for her, for her mom and for everyone who went through what she had went through.

Gabriella couldn't go to sleep. It was already one in the morning and she had school tomorrow, well, later today, but she couldn't get to sleep. Her eyes were blotchy and red and her skin was drenched with sweat. Jazmyn still hadn't come home. But that wasn't why she wasn't going to sleep. No, it was because Jazmyn had texted her about an hour ago that she was safe and that she wasn't going to be coming home in a while. That was what made Gabriella wide awake and that was what made Gabriella cry for about a half an hour.

Jazmyn had never been a bad kid, never. She was a perfect angel. And this wasn't like her angel of a sister to run away and not come home after. She knew this was hitting her dad just as bad. He was left to raise two girls on his own and he had always tried his best. Imagine how he must be feeling knowing he had failed his youngest in some way.

Sniffling, Gabriella laid down and closed her eyes. At least she was safe.

Gabriella awoke the next morning early. She quickly dashed out of bed, jumped into the shower and into some clothes before running downstairs. Her dad was on the couch lying awkwardly and snoring loudly. Gabriella jolted down a quick note for her father to read before grabbing her backpack and leaving the house.

She walked down the street, looking here and there for her little sister. Every time she thought she was close, but found nothing, she had felt another part of her crumble. "Jazmyn!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Jazmyn!"

"Gabriella?" Gabriella whirled around and her eyebrows shot upwards. Troy stood there, leaning over on his knees and out of breath. "Oh, hey Troy. What are you doing?"

"Taking a jog," he answered and straightened up. "What are _you_ doing?" Gabriella looked away, fighting with herself whether to tell him or not. It was private, but she actually considered Troy a friend. Sighing, Gabriella turned to look back at him. "I'm looking for my sister," she finally answered lowly. "She…we're having problems right now."

"Want me to help?" Troy asked softly.

"I don't want to be a burden on your jog," Gabriella answered with a crooked grin. "But thanks for being concerned." Gabriella went to turn away. Panicking, Troy jumped in front of her. "It really wouldn't matter," he said. "I jog seven days a week, I'm sure one could be cut short." Gabriella tilted her head and narrowed his eyes at him. He seemed genuine. Shrugging she smiled softly. "Okay, fine." They started walking down the street. Troy continued to sneak glances at Gabriella unsure looks crossing his face. Gabriella sighed and twisted a hair band around her wrist. "You can ask if you'd like," she said quietly. Then she added quickly, "About me sister."

"She ran away?" Troy questioned. Gabriella nodded mutely and Troy continued. "Why did she run away?"

"See, that's the thing," Gabriella said, frustrated. "I don't know. She's always been a good kid, Troy. And she's only fourteen! I…I couldn't sleep at night knowing she was out there somewhere. I don't know if someone's hurting her. I mean, she sent me a text saying she was alright last night, but what if she's not? What if it's a cover-up?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Troy said quietly. "Everyone goes through tough times around that age." He paused. "You know, I was anorexic when I was thirteen." Gabriella gaped at him, completely flabbergasted. Troy nodded, used to the shocking expression on someone's face. "Jr. High was _tough_. I wasn't the big, hunky basketball star. I was just plain, fat, _geeky_ Troy Bolton with braces on his teeth and pimples covering his face. People would push me around for being so fat so I stopped eating. Well, I ate maybe a few fruits a day and some vegetables thrown in there, but I banded off any offending foods. My parents noticed my dramatic weight loss and I told them I stopped eating. They got me help, I got better. I ate after that, but I ate healthier and I exercised. That was all I needed to become the big, strong, basketball star Troy Bolton." Troy flexed his muscles to end his point and looked down at Gabriella.

"Wow…that's…wow," she breathed. "I've never met anyone who, you know…" She trailed, off not sure what to say. Troy simply just nodded and they walked wordlessly for a while. Gabriella was the first to break the silence. "I should probably get to school now," she said. "I'll see you later?" Troy nodded vigorously. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it abruptly the next second, cowering. Boldly, Gabriella stepped up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Her cheeks flaming, Gabriella leaned back. "Would you go to the movies with me on Saturday?" Troy blurted.

Gabriella grinned. "Okay. Pick me up at seven. And don't be late." Gabriella twirled around and started back to her house. She couldn't stop grinning. It felt like she was in middle school again, experiencing her first crush. Except, she knew that this wouldn't be some short two week fling.

Gabriella walked into her house a few short moment s later. Her father was leaned over the couch, a pained expression on his face. "Dad?" Gabriella said. "Is everything okay?"

Greg shot up, his eyes wide. "Gabriella! Where were you?"

"I left a note, papi," Gabriella said timidly. "I went to go look for Jazmyn."

Greg sighed. "I don't want you to stay out late, Gabriella. And I'd prefer no more sleepovers as well. I've pushed down your curfew to seven thirty. No later than that."

Gabriella eyes bulged. She had a date with Troy at _seven_. A move date at that. "You can't punish me because Jazmyn went and ran off," Gabriella argued. "That's _not_ fair. I won't run away, dad."

"Gabriella, I've made up my decision."

"That's…that's so _unfair_! I'm almost eighteen and I have a life and friends that can't just change everything up for me to be home by seven thirty. Aaliyah's little brother who is like thirteen's curfew is at eleven."

"I've made up my decision, Gabriella," Greg said again. "And it is final." Gabriella gaped at her father as he turned and started gathering up his work papers. She just noticed that he was dressed and groomed in a murky brown suit. "You're leaving for work early?" she asked. Greg nodded. "There's been a few…budget cuts," he said. "Actually, a lot. They're starting to fire people. Now, I don't want you to worry or anything, I'm sure it won't be an issue. But anyway, I'm going to start working more hours to get more pay. I'll be at home by seven thirty, and, Gabriella, you better be home by then. I'm not playing."

"I will, papi," she promised softly. Greg nodded before saying a gruff goodbye and exiting the house. Gabriella knew he was still disheveled and shocked about the whole Jazmyn thing, but she wasn't much better. It wasn't fair that he basically cut off her social life because Jazmyn ran away. But Gabriella was still going to go on that date with Troy. She'll call and ask if he can push it to eight so she'll have enough time to sneak out. She'd most likely have a better chance at climbing out her window. Sighing, Gabriella walked slowly up stairs to get ready properly.

* * *

><p>"Gabs, you <em>have<em> to sign up," Yazmyn whined. "I cannot do this thing alone. We've been playing soccer with each other since you first came here."

"I'm not feeling it this year, Yaz," Gabriella apologized. "I'm really sorry. Maybe Aaliyah will try out. Hey, where is she anyway?" Gabriella casted a look around the teeming hallway. There were a bunch of kids, but she didn't spot Aaliyah. And she was worried. Was she still knocked out on her bed? Or was she just skipping school because she probably had a splitting headache. Either way, Gabriella hoped dearly that she was okay. Aaliyah was there before Yazmyn. Aaliyah and she became friends before her and Yazmyn and even though Gabriella loved Yazmyn, Aaliyah was her best friend and practically her sister. And sisters looked out for and protected each other.

Gabriella felt a pang of guilt when she thought that_. Sisters looked out for and protected each other_. She had been a crappy sister to her real sister. What of something had happened to her? Gabriella never even got to give her one last hug before she ran away…

"Gabriella? You okay?" Yazmyn waved a hand in front of her face. When she didn't move, she snapped her fingers and stomped on her foot. Gabriella let out a yelp and jerked back, glaring at Yazmyn. "What the heck was that for?"

"You were spacing out on me, _chica_. Anything on your mind? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Gabriella told her quietly, but Yazmyn didn't buy it. She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "You think I'm _ciego_?" Yazmyn shook her head. "No, seriously _chica_, what's wrong?"

Gabriella peered cautiously around her. When she was sure no one was paying attention, she leaned closer to Yazmyn. "Jazmyn ran away last night," she sulked softly. "It was…she and my dad were yelling and she ran out of the house. I don't know what to do, Yaz. My dad's a wreck and my sister is out there somewhere. Somewhere where someone can hurt her."

Yazmyn's eyes grew wide. "_Oye_, that is _grave_. You guys will find her. I'll help." Gabriella smiled. Yazmyn was usually all fun and games, but when it came to friendship, she was serious. "Thank you, Yaz, really," Gabriella said, smiling. Yazmyn shrugged. "What are friends for? _Oye_, but anyway, are you trying out for soccer?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Fine, I will. But you must try out for dance. And no Hokey Pokey this time either, Yaz. You are putting your all into it." Yazmyn grinned and nodded. When the bell rung, the two fled off to class.

* * *

><p><em>Did u c Roger B lookin at u?<em>

Gabriella looked up when a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She turned around to see Ginny Stevens pointing to Yazmyn who was grinning and fakely jolting down notes. Rolling her eyes, Gabriella turned back around and unfolded the note. She got out her pen after she was done reading it and quickly wrote down her response before passing it back to her.

_Roger Beltran or Roger Belghan?_

_Beltran._

_No. How was he looking at me?_

_Idk. Looked like he wanted 2 tell u something. Keep me updated if he talks to u._

_I don't know if I'll even agree if he asks me out, Yaz. I met someone at the party. His name is Troy._

_YOU DID? Why the hell was I not informed? I want deats!_

_After class._

_Fine, I rather not get in trouble anyway. I got in trouble last class with Ms. Connect-the-Dots. Told me I have to be in the school play and it is mandatory. This year it's going to b a Christmas Carol! Are there any girl roles in that play? Bah Humbug!_

Gabriella giggled as she read her friends response. She was pretty sure that The Christmas Carol had no girl roles, but Yazmyn was sure to find one. Even if she was a girl basket. If that made any sense. Gabriella wrote down a response and started to hand the note back to Yazmyn, but another hand stopped her. "Miss Montez, would you like to share your note to the class?" Miss Ginger, the biology teacher, said. Gabriella's eyes went wide. She quickly snatched the paper away and crumbled it up into a ball in her hand. "It's just a bunch of stupid stuff," she muttered. "Nothing important."

"I'm sure it had to be important if you're passing it in my class," Miss Ginger scolded. "So, why don't you and your friend go to the front of the class and share what you wrote."

"But Miss Ginger, that stuff is private," Yazmyn said. Gabriella could see her grinding her teeth and clenching her jaw. See, she was always protecting her friends. "Well, I guess that's the consequence for writing it," Miss Ginger said firmly. She motioned for the girls to step up and they did. Yazmyn took the paper from Gabriella and grinned. "Well, we wrote something wonderful. It was about a snappy, old hag of a teacher who nags a lot. Her name was Miss Ginger." Gabriella gaped at Yazmyn while the class laughed. Miss Ginger's face redden with anger. Yazmyn grinned. "And because she has such nice students, they helped her clean. For example, they cleaned her desk." With a swipe of her arms, Yazmyn got everything off of Miss Ginger's desk. Students laughed and gasped and Miss Ginger's eyes went wide. Okay, so maybe she was a bit _too_ overprotecting.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you got me sent to the principal's office!" Gabriella screeched. "My dad is going to kill me when he finds out."<p>

"I think it was unfair, really," Yazmyn said. "She told us to present what we wrote!"

"Well, that wasn't what we wrote," Gabriella said. "And then she read the real notes and embarrassed me! Do you know how humiliating that was?"

"Well, look on the bright side. At least no more boys will be hounding you now that they know you like somebody else."

"You think that'll seriously help?" Gabriella questioned, rolling her eyes. Yazmyn just gave her a weary nod before they entered Principal Matsui's office. Principal Matsui motioned for them to sit. "Sit, girls." They obediently did and Matsui sighed. "I'm not particularly surprised that Miss Ramírez was sent here, but Miss Montez, I'm quite surprised. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you haven't been sent to the principal since you were in fifth grade in your old school in California. And that was only because you needed to bring in a late slip." His eyebrows rose in question and Yazmyn's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Is there a reason for your visit, ladies?"

"Miss Ginger was being a bitch, like usual," Yazmyn said, leaning back.

"Language Miss Ramírez or you'll have_ two_ detentions," Matsui scolded.

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "I have detention? I have a…a…" Gabriella trailed off. Matsui and Yazmyn looked at her expectedly. Was she supposed to say she had a date or lie about it? "It wasn't even my fault," she said desperately. She was _not _going to miss this date with Troy. Matsui sighed and folded his hands. "I'm sorry, Miss Montez. You may not have necessarily slid everything off of Miss Ginger's desk, but you _were _passing notes."

"So I get a detention for passing notes?" she asked incredulously. "That's _bull_."

"Shit," Yazmyn said between a cough. Matsui glared at her then turned steady eyes on Gabriella. "Miss Montez, I do not take that tone in my office or my school. I'm sorry, but you have a detention. End of discussion. You may go now, girls." Sighing, Gabriella got up and walked out of the office, Yazmyn in tow.

"It could have been worse," she said.

"Really? Now I have to miss my date with the most incredible guy ever."

Yazmyn's eyes went wide. "Date? Date with who? Again, why _the hell_ was I not informed?"

Gabriella sighed. "Troy, the guy I met at the party. We're going to the movies tonight. And if I have detention, I don't think I'd be able to go to both at once."

Yazmyn shrugged. "Skip detention. That's what I do when I've got somewhere to go. Gabs, these teachers are so old, they won't notice a lion moving in the classroom, much less _you_. Miss Ginger is like, what, one hundred and six years old or something?"

Gabriella cracked a smile. "She's thirty-five, Yazmyn. But you _are _right. She's actually the youngest teacher in this school."

"You think that isn't old?" Yazmyn said, and then scoffed.

"No! Thirty-five isn't old," Gabriella argued. "You can really only be classified old when you're in your forties."

"I say late twenties," Yazmyn said and Gabriella rolled her eyes. When they came to the classroom, they walked stiffly inside. Miss Ginger glared at them as she continued to place her things back on her desk. "Girls, I've changed your seats. Yazmyn, up front. Gabriella, you're in the front too, but on the far end. I'd like to see you guys pass notes now." Groggily, Gabriella and Yazmyn took their seats that were four desks away. Not even fives minuets into class, Gabriella received a note. She opened it and rolled her eyes.

_Oh, she got us GOOD xD Not really…Jeez, and she talks SO much. Will she ever stop? Although, maybe one day she'll says something actually intelligent. _

Gabriella clasped her hand against her mouth to cage her giggles. Yazmyn was a trouble-maker; always fun and games, jokes and pranks, but she knew how to make you smile or laugh. Just in case Miss Ginger looked at her, Gabriella crumbled the paper up and stuffed it in her pocket. She tried to listen to Miss Ginger's boring robotic voice, but instead she caught herself drawing aimless circles on her notebook with Troy + Gabriella in them. Looking horrified, Gabriella erased them quickly. Jeez, was she bewitched or what?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gabriella, how's it going?" Roger Beltran said, coming up beside her and Yazmyn. Yazmyn rolled her eyes and Gabriella did, too, well, mentally. "Hi, Roger."<p>

"So, I mean, I know about what Miss Ginger read to the class…" he said, trailing off. "But, you know, maybe you should give me a chance."

Gabriella mustered up her best apologetic smile, although she wasn't apologetic. "I'm sorry, Roger. But I actually have a date with him tonight."

Sweat beads started to form on her forehead. "You sure? I mean, with detention and all, what if you wind up missing it?"

Gabriella closed her locker. "I'm sorry, Roger." Then she and Yazmyn walked off. Yazmyn rolled her eyes. "'I'm sorry, Roger'? You shouldn't be sorry, Miss-I-Like-To-Be-Nice-All-The-Time! It's okay to say, 'No!' once in a while. He heard the note; he should have listened to it. You are interested into this mysterious guy. By the way, what does he look like? Is he hot, cute, geeky cute, or a total trash rag bag?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, I don't judge on looks," Gabriella said. "I see what's on the inside. But, if I were to judge, I'd say he was pretty hot."

"You got his cell, right?" Gabriella nodded. "I want to see him tomorrow."

"Or, how about you see him tonight? Because of everything that's happened to Jazmyn, my dad is putting me to house arrest at seven-thirty."

"Seven-thirty?" Yazmyn asked incredulously. "Damn! Seriously, that's total schmit. If my _padres_ were to have my curfew then, I'd seriously flip a shit. Doesn't he know you have a life?"

Gabriella sighed and scratched the side of her head. "Apparently not. But, anyway, as I was saying. I was just wondering maybe you and Aaliyah and cover for me while I go on my date. Just slip into my bed and under the covers with my lights off so when my dad enters, he'll actually see something."

"Gabs, I don't know," Yazmyn said. "Your dad may be _loco_, but he's not _estúpido_. I'll think he'll know the difference."

"Yes, but he won't see you," Gabriella said. "Pretend you're sleeping or something. Yazzy, _please_. Just for tonight. I think Troy's a great guy and that we'll have a chance, but if I'm stuck in my room thirty minutes after our date, that'll never happen. _Please_."

Yazmyn sighed and before nodding. "Okay, fine. _Tienes suerte de__Te amo__, chica_. You're lucky I love you, _chica_."

Gabriella nodded and smiled. "That, my _amigo__locos__es muy cierto__._ _Y__Te amo__, también_."

"Jeez, there's like a million people here who is English," a voice said. "Stop speaking Spanish! Or Spanglish, or, whatever." Gabriella and Yazmyn turned around and grinned when they saw Aaliyah. They both brought her in for a big hug. "_Oye_, _chica_, where have you been?" Yazmyn asked, her and Gabriella pulling away.

"Getting over a really big hangover," Aaliyah groaned. "My head still hurts, but I have to go to school. I am not breaking my perfect attendance since kindergarten over some wasted party."

"Well, you've arrived at the right time," Yazmyn said. "Gabriella wants you and me to cover for her while she goes out on a date."

"With who?"

"This mystery boy she met at the party," Yazmyn said. Gabriella nodded. "He drove you home, Liyah. Without him, you'd be passed out in the street somewhere."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask," Yazmyn said. "What happened to my truck?"

"It broke down. Your parents have money, so get a new car! But anyway, back on the subject. Will you do it, Liyah? My dad is so strict because…" Gabriella lowered her voice. "Jazmyn ran away and now he's punishing me for it. My curfew is at _seven-thirty_. You've got to help me."

Aaliyah put up her hands and nodded. "Okay. What are friends for, anyway? I'll just throw on a black wig and see how it goes from there."

Gabriella grinned and pulled the two in for a hug. "Thank you guys so much! I'll tell you everything."

"He better be cute," Yazmyn said. "If he's a total loner with a boner, I'm out."

Gabriella smiled. "Don't worry. He definitely _won't _disappoint. But, before the date, I have to go to detention." Gabriella glared at Yazmyn who shrugged and smiled meekly.

* * *

><p>"Gabriella, I'm home!" Greg closed the door behind him and draped his coat on the coat rack. He walked further into the house and let out a satisfied smile when he saw Gabriella on the couch, books sprawled out around her and her leaning over a book studying, he presumed. "Gabriella."<p>

Gabriella looked up and smiled. "Hi, daddy. I almost didn't make it home. Yazmyn had to give me a lift."

"But you left school at three." His eyebrows quirked questioningly.

"Seven, actually. I…had detention."

"Detention?" he said incredulously. "For what?"

"It was stupid. Passing notes and Yazmyn threw all of the things off Miss Ginger's desk. She's got _two_ detentions."

"She's a bad influence on you, Gabriella," he said gruffly. Gabriella shook her head. "She's just a party hardy kind of girl. Hey, I'm a bit tired, mind if I go in late?"

"It's only seven-thirty though," Greg said. "Are you feeling okay?"

Gabriella nodded. "Perfectly fine. I ate already, so you don't need to worry about supper. I'll see you in the morning." Gabriella quickly cleaned up her books and threw them in her bag. She then ran up the steps, taking two at a time and closed herself in her room. Yazmyn was on her bed, helping Aaliyah into a dark wig. "You actually look more like Nina Dobrev, Liyah," Yazmyn said, running her fingers through the stringy curls. Aaliyah batted her hands away. "Good. She's pretty."

"I'm sure my dad won't notice," Gabriella said. She pulled out the cute outfit she picked out earlier from her closet. It was an off-the-shoulder Mickey Mouse graphic tee and dark skinny jeans. Gabriella smiled, satisfied. They were just going to the movies. Nothing too big, nothing too small. "Hurry, get changed," Yazmyn said. "It's nearly time for your date."

Gabriella nodded and ran into her bathroom. She threw on her clothes and dabbed a few layers of make-up on. She sprayed herself with Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume and finally stepped out of the bathroom. Aaliyah and Yazmyn admired her look. "Liyah brought you some flat boots," Yazmyn said. Aaliyah went to get her shoes and handed them to Gabriella. "Be careful with them. They cost me nearly two hundred dollars. Leather is _not _cheap." Gabriella grinned and pulled on the long, leathery boots. To finish the look, she slipped on some bangles, rings and grabbed her favorite clutch. "Think he'll like it?"

"He'll _love_ it," Aaliyah said, grinning madly. "Where did you tell him to meet you?" And just as she said that, there was a knock on Gabriella's French balcony doors. Yazmyn and Aaliyah looked at Gabriella, their eyes wide. "That is _so _romantic!" Yazmyn gushed after a few seconds. "It's like Romeo and Juliet! But, Leo is so much hotter." Gabriella drawled the curtains and Yazmyn's eyes winded. "Or maybe _Troy_ is so much hotter."

Troy was dressed casually in dark skinny jeans that hung low on his waist. The girls could see about five inches of his green and white boxers. He wore a simple plaid shirt that with five, maybe six buttons unbuttoned, giving them a glorious view of his well taken care of, defined chest. Gabriella grinned and pulled open the doors. "Hi, Troy."

"Are you _cereal_?" Yazmyn almost screeched. "You met him at the party and didn't introduce me? Gabriella Montez, we are no longer best friends! You cannot be cereal!"

"You're right," Gabriella said. "I am _not_ cereal, and I'm glad of it."

Yazmyn rolled her eyes. "Cereal, serious, same difference. And you know what I mean!"

"Shh, my dad will hear you!" Gabriella looked at her door and they all stood there for a minute or two. When it was clear, Gabriella turned to Troy. "Troy these are my friends Aaliyah Brown and Yazmyn Ramírez."

Troy stuck a hand out, smiling. "Nice to meet you. I'm Troy."

"Please, Gabriella cannot stop talking about you," Aaliyah said, taking his hand. "Or this date. You know, this has to be some serious schmit that's going on between you two because the Gabriella Montez I know does not go against her dad's orders." Aaliyah looked teasingly at Gabriella who only smiled innocently.

Troy looked at Gabriella. "Really, Gabriella, I don't want you to get in trouble. We can schedule for the weekend or something…"

"No, no, my dad is just being tedious and strict. It's fine," Gabriella said. "Ready to go? My dad will most likely be checking up on me soon."

"I'm ready if you are," Troy said. Gabriella smiled at him before turning to Yazmyn and Aaliyah. "Guys, you do not know how much I love you right now. I'll be home at like nine or something. Maybe ten. Bye!"

"Bye Gabs!"

Gabriella peeked her head out her room door. Her eyes went wide when she saw her dad, whistling and coming out of the bathroom. She pulled the door closed loudly and turned to the three people in her room. "Okay, we'll take the window. Hurry!" There was a knock at the door and Gabriella and Troy scurried off onto her balcony. "I'm getting dressed, dad!" Gabriella called out. "Then I'm going to sleep, so don't wait up!" Troy climbed down the tree and Gabriella swung her leg over the balcony railing. She sucked in a deep breath as she let herself slowly climb down the tree. When she was almost there, Troy told her to jump. She did, and jumped a second time when his cold hands met with her bare skin under her bunched up shirt. She grabbed his shoulders as he set her down carefully. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." She pulled him stealthily across the lawn and they tumbled into his truck. Once they were there, Gabriella broke out into giggles which turned into breathy laughter moments later. Troy joined in, holding his side. "I've never done that before because of a girl," he said. "You know, risk getting caught with an oblivious father. What if he caught us? You, Gabriella Montez, are a very special girl."

Gabriella smiled and blushed. "He's so engaged in his work, I'd doubt he'd notice. But anyway, no talking about my dad. Let's just enjoy our date while we can."

Troy nodded and started the car. He pulled quickly away from the curb."I've just thought of a brilliant idea. Let's play twenty questions. You first."

"Okay. Hmm…let's see…what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

Gabriella grinned. "Should've guessed."

"What's yours?"

"Purple. It's like the most liked color next to pink."

"Pink is horrible," Troy said, rolling his eyes. Gabriella nodded. "It so is. I hate how girls wear pink all the time." She paused. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"The truth?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, in my old school when I was about fifteen and before, you know, my _problem_, I was Mr. Golden Boy, Mr. Popular. Girls hung on me all the time, they wanted to sit with the team and me at lunch and they wanted to date me. Of course I took most of their offers since I had a lot of insecurities when I was younger. I guess you could've called me a player, or whatever. But I didn't hump and dump. I stayed with a girl for more than a month, but I never had anyone for over three months. I moved and vowed to change."

"Did you change?" Gabriella asked.

"I will," Troy said, looking at her. "Let's just say I had a lot of girlfriends. What about you?"

"I guess I could call myself popular," Gabriella murmured. "Boys ask me out a lot, and I mostly declined. But, ever since Wayne DeShaw cheated on me a few months ago, I stopped dating. My first ever boyfriend was when I was eleven. It was a two day thing." Gabriella giggled. "That sounds absolutely ridiculous."

"My first girlfriend was when I was five. Well, actually, I was married," Troy said, grinning. "It was a girl who lived next to me. We played a lot and she kissed me. I asked her if she wanted to marry me and she said yes. But when her mom found her in her wedding dress, let's just say I never saw her again." Gabriella giggled and Troy liked it. He loved her giggle. It was so sweet and bubbly. _She_ was so sweet and bubbly.

They continued to play twenty questions as the drive went by and soon they arrived at the theater. They decided on seeing _Don't Be Afraid of the Dark_. Gabriella tried to pay for the tickets and food and drinks, but Troy declined. "Troy, I'm not broke, I can pay for a stupid popcorn thing," Gabriella argued. Troy rolled his eyes and slid the cashier a ten dollar bill. "First date," he said to the cashier. "But as time goes on, she'll know I don't let girls pay." The cashier chuckled and handed him two large popcorns. Gabriella huffed and crossed her arms. "Enjoy your movie, guys."

"Thank you," Troy said. He grabbed Gabriella's hand. "Oh, don't be such a Debby Downer," Troy said, nudging her. She just continued to frown and cross her arms. "I've never seen anyone so upset because they couldn't pay." Gabriella sighed. She took her popcorn and soda. "Fine, thank you." They entered the theater. She tugged on his arm. "Let's go to the back."

"Make-out session?" Troy teased.

Gabriella played a long. "Well, duh. Hurry." They slid into seats all the way in the back of the theater. Gabriella placed her food down on the ground and leaned over to Troy, biting her lip. "Still up for that make-out session?" she whispered, her mouth inching closer to his. Troy chuckled, his warm breath tickling her lips. "Only if you are," he whispered back. Gabriela froze, pretending to think. "Nah," she said, grinning. "Maybe next time." She sat back in her seat and her and Troy laughed silently.

The previews began to roll and finally, ten minutes later, the movie came on. Halfway through the movie, Gabriella clutched onto Troy as she anticipated what was going to happen next. It was definitely scary and suspenseful and made her jump. Troy yawned and stretched his arms up. One of his arms landed around her shoulder and Gabriella giggled, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "So, so, cheesy," she whispered.

"You love it," Troy whispered back. Gabriella nodded and lifted her head up, peering at the screen. Gabriella bit back a scream and jumped, along with Troy and a few other people, as something popped out. "Shit," Troy muttered, wiping his forehead.

"Can we switch to the Lion King?" Gabriella whined. "I feel like I'll pee in my pants."

Troy laughed softly. "But I like it when you curl up next to me because you're scared." Gabriella swatted at his chest playfully. She stuck her tongue up at him. "Shut it. But, please? I don't want nightmares."

Troy nodded. "Okay, fine. Let's go." He stood and Gabriella stood with him. They walked out of the theater, hand in hand, and to the Lion King. It was full with family and kids and Troy chuckled. He led Gabriella to the back and they settled into the seats. "We missed some of it," Gabriella sulked. Troy shrugged and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry; I have this movie at my house. We can watch it sometime." Gabriella shivered at the thought of going to Troy's house. She did want to go, but she didn't want to be awkward, either. Would it be awkward? Or would they joke and have fun? Gabriella decided to push it aside as she sunk into the warmth of his arm and watched the movie.

"I can't believe you did that!" Gabriella laughed, holding her side as her and Troy exited the theater. When they were leaving the theater, Troy had missed the trash can going out of the theater and accidentally poured their remaining popcorn on a little girl's head. He didn't know what he did so he kept on going until the mom hit him with her purse. They had to run out of the theater to get away, all the while yelling sorry. "It was an accident," Troy said. "That's a lesson learned that it isn't safe to be short and wear red to a theater. You look like a trash can and someone will most likely pour their food or drink on you."

"Weird advice, but I'll take it." Gabriella smiled. They hoped in his truck and Troy drove off. "That movie was shit scary," he breathed. "Do not repeat this, but I think that I liked the Lion King a lot better." He pulled up at a red light.

"Good, because I don't like guys that drag me into watching scary movies with them," Gabriella said. "So, you're starting on Monday right?"

Troy nodded. "Three days. Let's see if you're as popular as you say you are."

"You're calling me a liar?"

"Can I say you're a really hot liar and get away from it?"

"Do it and you'll have no children," Gabriella teased. Troy chuckled. "Well, then I'll say you're just really beautiful."

Gabriella blushed. "Thank you. But flattery will get you nowhere, Troy," she murmured. Troy looked at her. "Will good looks and charms do the trick?" He leaned forward, smirking. Gabriella looked into his playful eyes and bit her lip. "Maybe," she murmured softly. Troy grinned and moved closer to her, their nose brushing against each other and their mouths practically connected. But the moment was broke when a horn blared.

They jerked away, both grinning madly.

They talked the whole ride home, laughing and joking with each other as well. Troy helped Gabriella out of his truck and they walked down the sidewalk, their hands swinging with the cold wind. "Tonight was really fun," Gabriella said. "It feels kind of like my first date. You know, where you get those butterflies in your stomach and you're blushing every two seconds?"

Troy grinned. "I don't know about the butterflies and the blushing, but I did have a really great time. Honestly, it was the best date I've ever been on."

Gabriella grinned. "Same here." They stopped at her front porch and Gabriella turned to him. Troy wrapped her in a hug, pulling her into his warmth and Gabriella accepted it greatly. When they pulled away, she tilted her head up, waiting for a sweet kiss. But it never came. Instead the porch lights flipped on and Greg was marching up to them. "Gabriella, in the house, _now_. And you, out!" Greg glared at Troy whose eyes bulged. Gabriella turned around sadly and watched Troy leave. "Troy."

Troy looked back at her and smiled. "I'll see you later," he said before he finished his trip. Greg grabbed Gabriella's arm gently and brought her into the house, telling her to sit. Gabriella looked up at her father, sucking in a breath to explain to him everything, but she was caught off guard by Jazmyn, Aaliyah and Yazmyn entering the room. Gabriella sprung up and hugged Jazmyn, pulling her tightly against her. "Jazmyn! What…_where_ have you been?"

Jazmyn pulled stiffly away from the hug and crossed her arms. Gabriella took in her appearance. She was dressed in different clothes, raggedy, baggy old clothes. Her skin was pale and flaky, her hair was disheveled and oily and her eyes were blotchy and red. Gabriella gasped. "Jazmyn…"

"Both of you sit down," Greg ordered. Gabriella immediately sat down, but Jazmyn continued to stand, her arms crossed and her hip stuck out. Greg let out an irritated sigh. "You can't just run off like that! Both of you!"

"Well, you cut my curfew short and I had a date," Gabriella said defensively. Jazmyn chuckled. "Classy ass."

Greg glared at her. "Jazmyn I will not tolerate that kind of language. Okay and you won't be leaving this house except for when you leave for school. I am…I don't even know what to do. You won't tell me where you've been, what you did, why you look like this. You're…turning…into…" He trailed off, his face pained. "Her."

Jazmyn frowned. "What's so bad about that? It's better than being like you. Mr. Business Man. And it's better than being like her." Jazmyn nodded her head towards Gabriella who flinched, hurt. "Miss Popular and _Slut_."

Gabriella's eyes blazed. "I'm not a slut!"

Jazmyn scoffed. "You've dated lots of boys over the years, Gabriella."

"No I haven't! Dad met all of them and that was only like ten or something."

"What about that guy you had out there?"

"We were on a date."

"A _fuck_ date," Jazmyn muttered and Gabriella gaped at her. She had never seen her sister act like this. Never. And it was hurtful and scary to hear her say stuff like that. "Jazmyn, you know I'd never…Jazmyn, what happened to you?"

Jazmyn grinned. "I'm going to sleep. I need some good shut eye. Don't wake me up." Jazmyn turned around and left upstairs. Gabriela gulped and looked down at her hands, wringing them together. She felt tears prick her eyes. She missed something, something important. _What_ happened? "I'm going to bed," she said quietly. She started to stand. But then she remembered her dad. She turned to look at him.

"Just…no more dates without warning me," he said. "And I was unfair with the seven-thirty thing. It's at ten again. No later though, Gabriella." Gabriella nodded. She hugged him, hugged Yazmyn and Aaliyah, before turning and walking up stairs.

* * *

><p>She had never felt this awful before in her life. She remembered he words that had come out of her mouth only minutes prior and cringed. She called her sister a slut when she knew that she wasn't anywhere near that. And she wanted to drag out of her room and beg for her forgiveness. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she drew her knees up, and pressed herself into a ball. "Why am I doing this?' she whispered to herself. Then she started to silently cry.<p>

_Make it all go away. Please. _

The next morning she had pushed her dresser and vanity set in front of her door since it had no lock. She refused to go to school and instead sat on her bed, strumming chords to Christina Aguilera's forlorn song, _Hurt_. It reminded her so much of _her_. Though she had hurt her, hurt Gabriella and hurt their father, she still missed her. She taught her how to play guitar and the piano, how to sing and carry out a note, taught her about boys and drama and how it's okay to be shy. But she didn't teach her how to say no, because _she_ couldn't say no.

Jazmyn sung softly with the music, trying to keep her voice intact, but it felt dry and itchy. She was ready to cry, but she didn't want to.

She sang the song carefully, gently. She threw her emotions into it and all of her pain. And when she finished, she started crying. She didn't wail and weep, she didn't sniffle and grieve, she just cried silent, painful tears.

After a minute or two, there was a knock at her door. "Jazmyn," came Gabriella's sweet voice. It made Jazmyn want to cry harder, but she didn't. She sniffled instead and wiped at her eyes furiously. Then she laid her guitar gently next to her and got up, pushing the furniture away from the door. She opened it the next second and fell into Gabriella arms, crying and weeping.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her closer. When she heard the mournful song from her sister's beautiful voice, she knew she had to come comfort her.

Gabriella led them towards the bed and they sat down on it, Jazmyn's head resting in Gabriella's lap. "I don't know what happened," Jazmyn cried, sitting up. "I want it all to go away, Gabriella."

Gabriella moved tresses of stringy hair from her sister's eyes. "_What_ do you want to go away, Jazmyn?"

"The pain," she whispered. "The torture. The…" Her throat closed and she turned abruptly away. Gabriella took that as a signal that the conversation was over and she stood. "I'm always here for you, Jazmyn. If you need me, I'm only a phone call away. I love you." Gabriella turned around after that, knowing she wouldn't answer. When she walked down stairs, she saw her father leaning on the sofa table and peering at a family portrait of her, him, Jazmyn and…mom. And they all looked happy.

"Dad, it's time for work," Gabriella said gently, coaxing him away from the picture. Greg nodded and grabbed his briefcase. "I'll see you later, honey," he said. "Goodbye."

"Bye, dad. I love you." When she said that, she looked him straight in the eyes, mentally telling him that she _did_ love him and that she was there for him. Through tears and anger. "I love you, too," he said finally and turned to exit the house.

Gabriella grabbed her backpack and walked out of the house. She looked up into her sister's window and saw Jazmyn staring out the window. Their eyes connected briefly before Jazmyn quickly adverted her eyes and walked away from the window. Sorrowed, Gabriella started down the street for school.

* * *

><p><em>Longest chapter I've ever wrote. (: So, I didn't get many reviews, but I still want to update. I'm working on chapter three right now. I hope you guys eoyed it. And please take a minute of your life to review. Thank you. <em>

_~~~~Nessa Kiss_


	3. I Made a Goal!

**Following Her Shadow**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot. (:**

**A/N - Hi! I'm back. Still got only 3 review, but right now I don't care. At least some people are checking this story out. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Gabriella Montez was good at hiding emotions. It was too easy when her mom died and she walked into school at her last school. No one noticed and no one cared. And so, as she walked into school, she mustered up her best smile. She walked down the corridor, waving and muttering a cheery hello to people who passed by. They seemed to buy her pseudo smile and waved and said hello back. It was when she came up to her best friends where she was doubted. "What's wrong?" they asked together, their voices blending together in perfect synch. Gabriella sighed and leaned against her locker. "Would you believe me if I say no?" They both shook their heads. "My house is like a depressing hole. I want thing to get back to normal. How it used to be, you know? But I have a really bad feeling that that won't be happening anytime soon."

"Don't jinx it," Yazmyn says. "I'm sure things will be better. You just have to wait. Now, no frowning, you'll get frown lines and they're _really_ unattractive."

Aaliyah pinches Yazmyn. "Yaz! Gabriella is hurting and you're thinking about how unattractive she'll look is she frowns?"

"When you put it that way you make me sound like a bad friend…and do _not_ pinch me!" Aaliyah smacked Yazmyn in the back of her head. Yazmyn glared at her and Aaliyah shrugged. "You said not to pinch you…I don't hear you mentioning not to smack you in that hollow head of yours."

Yazmyn gasped, offended. "Hollow head? Well, at least my face is pretty! You've got pores galore. Plus, I was a _model_ before." Yazmyn lowered haughty eye son her friend and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, please. I _am _pretty," Aaliyah insisted, rolling her eyes. "So don't talk, you _bitch_. Just because you got one modeling gig when we were thirteen doesn't mean you're a Victoria Secret model and it definitely doesn't make you pretty." They stepped closer to each other and Gabriella eased her way in between them. "What the heck are you guys fighting for? You've been best friends since you were walking and talking. Don't ruin it by…by…whatever you guys were arguing about. Which was, in my opinion, a stupid topic. Now hug and make up before I lock you in a closet." Sighing, Aaliyah and Yazmyn stepped in closer and wrapped their arms around each other. "Now say you're sorry," Gabriella continued.

"I'm sorry," Aaliyah said. Yazmyn crossed her arms and leaned against one leg. "I'm sorry," she muttered. Gabriella smiled, a bit satisfied, before grabbing their arms and walking off to homeroom. She could still feel tension in the air and wanted to cut it, but the question was: why were they _that_ mad at each other?

* * *

><p>"This will be for the best," Jazmyn muttered to herself as she dropped the last bit of food into her bag. She stood there for a second, her eyes scanning the kitchen. When she spotted the weapon, she swallowed and then walked forward and grabbed it out of its hiding place.<p>

Then she dropped it in her bag.

When she picked her bag up, it felt heavier, weirder. She used this bag when she was ten and had a ballet recital. It was the last ballet recital her mother had gone to. She remembered how her mom cheered her on and was louder than the other mom's. She also remembered how her mom always video taped it and when they got home, all four of them, they'd grab a bowl of popcorn and watch it. Gabriella didn't always watch it because she was too busy on the phone. Mom would always tell her to get off the phone, but Gabriella would always beg for one more minute. The one minute turned into the rest of the recital, which bugged Jazmyn to no end.

Jazmyn shoved the sad memory to the back of her mind until it was a dim light flickering in the back of her head.

She walked out of the kitchen and her eyes met with a smiling picture of Gabriella. She had her arms wrapped around some of her friends back from California and she was laughing. But it didn't seem like a laughing time. Their mom had died only weeks prior and she had the nerve to laugh.

Jazmyn shook her head and pulled out of the weapon from her bag. She tested the weight, threw it around in her hands and then aimed it at the picture. "Laugh now," she said softly before pulling the trigger. Her body jerked back and she screamed along with the shattering glass from the picture frame. Jazmyn tumbled back and quickly grabbed the gun and then dropped it in her bag. She scrambled up off the floor and fled from the house, breathing heavily. As she ran down the street, she didn't dare look back. Someone heard, someone must've heard. It was loud and scary and she was afraid that they'd catch her.

No, she wouldn't let them. She'd run and run and run until her feet hurt.

* * *

><p>"Class, class, please take your seats," Miss Darbus said, clapping her hands. Gabriella lowered herself into her seat and a few more kids flooded into the class. Gabriella did a double take, but she was sure she saw a head full of hair, hair that she'd seen before but never in school.<p>

Gabriella leaned over her desk to see the seat a row in front of her. When she saw him, she gasped and leaned back. He wasn't supposed to be here until next week, what was he doing here? "Miss Montez is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Miss Darbus asked, her eyebrows rising. Gabriella shook her head and diverted her eyes from Troy. "No, sir. I-I mean…no ma'am." She hung her head in shame while the class laughed. She felt even more embarrassed when she heard Troy's unfamiliar, yet memorable chuckle. Miss Darbus frowned. "Well, I'm sure you'd like to be funny in detention, then?"

Gabriella's head shot up. "No! I mean…I just had a detention yesterday. I didn't mean to call you a sir, I'm sorry."

Miss Darbus lowered her eyes on her. Finally she leaned back and gave a firm nod. "Okay, Miss Montez, I will reassess your confinement, but during lunch I do need help in my chapel of the arts. Care to join?" Gabriella nodded, knowing it was a rhetorical question. The bell rung a few minutes later and Gabriella quickly shot up from her seat. Yazmyn and Aaliyah caught up to her, giggling. "I've always knew Miss Darbus was a man, but who knew you'd be the first to tell her?" Yazmyn said.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I didn't mean to call her that." From the corner of her eye, she saw Troy leaning against a wall nearby, his eyes glued to her. "Hey, listen guys; I have to go to the bathroom. I'll catch you later?"

"That's code for I'm about to make-out with Troy Bolton in the janitor's closet," Yazmyn snorted.

Aaliyah nodded. "Yeah, we saw him too, Gabriella. Go ahead and see him. It looks like the Slut Sisters already have their eyes on him." The Slut Sisters were really just Emma, Pamela and Mackenzie. They weren't really sisters, but they acted like they were. Emma was the leader of their little group and the bitchiess bitch. They were on the cheer squad and act as if they were in competition with Gabriella, Yazmyn and Aaliyah with popularity. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll talk to you guys later?"

"_Adios, chica_!" Yazmyn said. Gabriella quickly walked over to Troy, trying to make her feet move too fast, but they did and she was over by Troy in a second. "Hey, what are you…?" She trailed off and bit her tongue when Troy pulled her into a hug. She melted into his big, inviting arms and wrapped her smaller ones around his middle. "You seen me only yesterday," she giggled, pulling back.

Troy smiled down at her. "A day too long. My dad just started work here so he decided that it was okay for me to come to school early."

Gabriella grinned. "Well, good. Wait, your dad is the new gym coach, right?"

Troy nodded. "Yup. Back in Vermont he used to be a coach on a college basketball team, but he got injured badly and they had to fire him."

"I'm sorry," Gabriella apologized. Troy shrugged and leaned back against the wall, bringing her with him. "People are watching, aren't they?" she asked quietly after a minute. Troy chuckled and nodded. "Yup. Ready to go to class? I believe we have first period together."

"How would you know?" Reluctantly, Gabriella untangled herself from him. Troy held up a manila folder. _Gabriella Montez_ was scribbled across it. "Being the son of the gym teacher has its perks."

Gabriella gasped. "You went through the file cabinets and took my personal information?"

"Actually, it's a copy," Troy said, rolling his eyes. Gabriella wanted to be mad, but she couldn't. Instead she giggled and held her hand out. "Well, walk me to class, then."

"Aren't you supposed to walk me around?" Troy asked. "I am the new kid after all." But Troy grabbed her hand anyway and they strode down the hall. Kids sent them curious glances and murmurs began to break lose.

* * *

><p>"I'm the bomb-dot-com!" Yazmyn squealed as she entered the gym with Aaliyah during free period. Gabriella was on the bleachers, basically drooling at Troy as he practiced his shots with no shirt. His six-pack flashed flawlessly in front of her eyes and the layer of sweat glistening on his olive skin made it even more alluring.<p>

Aaliyah sighed and plopped down next to Gabriella along with Yazmyn. "She's happy she scored an _A_ on her anatomy test which was mostly about the reproductive system, which was mostly about sex."

Gabriella looked up at Yazmyn, her eyebrow quirking. "Of course Yazmyn would, she's the one with the one-track mind."

Yazmyn stopped grinning and frowned. "I take offense to that, Gabriella."

"Wow, you used a word with more than five letters and you scored an A?" Gabriella teased. "Incredible, Yazmyn. Next you'll be the president."

"Someday I'm gonna chop those lips off your pretty face, _chica_," Yazmyn threatened. Gabriella stuck her tongue out at her and peered back at Troy. "Damn," Yazmyn said lowly. "Boy got some abs. Yo, Troy!" Troy dropped his ball and turned to them. Gabriella giggled at the slight blush crossing his face.

Troy glided over to them, his ball tucked tightly under his bulging arm. "Yeah?"

"Let me feel your abs," Yazmyn said. Troy chuckled and his cheeks grew redder, but he stepped forward anyway. Yazmyn and Aaliyah traced his define abdomen, nearly gushing at the sight. "These are the kind of _chicos_ we need here," Yazmyn said. Aaliyah nodded her agreement. "Yeah. The boys here look like they work out five minutes a week." They laughed and put their hands down. Troy looked at Gabriella who was squirming in her seat, her fingers twitching. "Oh, come on, Gabriella. You know you want to touch them." Gabriella flushed and shook her head dynamically. Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. He brought it to his torso and Gabriella fingers gently rubbed at his abs. She raised her eyes to meet his and smirked. "Eh, they're _okay_." She dropped her hand and Troy gaped at her.

"You're kidding."

Gabriella shrugged, guilty. "Okay, I am. They're sexy."

"Oh, jeez. They're gonna do the two f's," Yazmyn groaned. "Flirt and fuck."

"Yazmyn, shut up and let's go," Aaliyah demanded, standing and pulling Yazmyn with her. "We're gonna catch you guys later."

"See you," Troy said, waving. Once they were gone, he turned to Gabriella. "You know how to play ball?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm the least athletic person ever."

"But you're so fit…"

"Fast metabolism," Gabriella admitted. "I don't work out much, but I do eat a lot. I eat like a starved kid."

"I'll find that out when I sit with you at lunch," Troy said, grinning. Gabriella shrugged and herlips settled into a smile. "Sure."

"So, do you wanna play? Ball?"

"I'd somehow manage to hit myself with the ball," Gabriella joked. But she stood and took his hand and they walked out onto the court. Troy passed the ball to her and Gabriella turned it around in her hands. "Okay, shoot," Troy ordered. Gabriella's eyebrows rose. She turned and threw the ball. It hit the rim and came back to her, hitting her right in the face. Gabriella yelped and she fell backwards, cringing. Troy crouched down by her, his eyes wide. "Gabriella? Are you okay?"

Gabriella ran her hands down her face and giggled. "I told you I'd find a way to hit myself with a ball. God, I'm horrible at this stuff."

"No you aren't." Troy grabbed her hands and helped her up. "You just a need a bit of practice. I promise." Gabriella sighed and grabbed the ball from the floor. Troy grinned. "Okay, let's start with basics. What do you know about the king of sports?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and rolled the ball in her hands. "I know it's called a basketball," she said. "And that it tends to be orange. And that you shoot it to make a basket." Troy shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so that means we have a lot of learning to do." Troy grabbed the ball from Gabriella. He flipped it up onto his middle finger, spinning it cunningly. Gabriella crossed her arms and pointed at the spinning blob of orange. "Yeah…so not gonna happen with me." Troy laughed and stopped the ball.

"Don't worry. You'll get it eventually. It just doesn't come for free. Now, let's get down to the basics." It took all of free period, but Troy taught Gabriella how to dribble, pass, check and shoot. Gabriella continued to attempt to shoot, but the ball was always stubborn and never went in. Troy was very patient with the lesson. He kept on murmuring words of encouragement and told her a cheerful 'Good job!' when she _did_ do a good job and when he was just lying through his teeth.

Troy bounced the ball to Gabriella and she caught it. She turned, bent her legs and jumped, letting the ball go as well. It soared through the air, Troy and Gabriella watching and anticipating. Gabriella groaned when it hit the backboard and she picked it back up. "I totally suck."

"Here," Troy said. He went behind Gabriella, holding her arms. He bent them at a certain angle and Gabriella bent her knees. "Bring your hand back," he whispered, his breath caressing her cheek. Gabriella felt stiff as a board, but nevertheless, brought her hand back. "Now just let it fly." Troy moved with her. The ball glided from her hands and into the net, swooshing. Gabriella squealed and jumped up and down, clapping. "I did it!" she exclaimed. "I made a goal!"

"Basket," Troy corrected, chuckling. Gabriella threw him a goofy grin. "Yeah, that. A basket. Now can you teach me how to spin the ball on my finger?"

"Let's take it a step at a time," Troy said. "Plus, we're late to class." Gabriella gasped. She looked at her watch. It was ten minutes past fourth period. "Shoot. C'mon, let's go!" Troy grabbed her hand and they bolted from the gym and to fourth period.

* * *

><p>Did it totally suck or did you like it? Please review! Thanks!<p>

_~~~~Nessa Kiss_


	4. Shock

**Following Her Shadow**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot. (:**

**A/N - Hi. Not many people reviews and I'm thinking about taking this story down. Without reviews, it's hard for me to write because it seems like people hate this story. **

**Greg had a gun, that's how Jazmyn got it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Gabriella walked into the theater after finishing her lunch quickly. Students were roaming around, practicing for the winter musical and for choir and band. When she spotted Ms. Darbus, Gabriella strode over to her. "Hi, Ms. Darbus. I'm here."

"Ah, Miss Montez. You can sing, right?" Gabriela opened her mouth to respond, but Ms. Darbus beat her to it. "Well, no worries, just try your best, I suppose. Miss Neilson over there by the piano needs someone to help her practice for her new number for the show. Now, go. Time isn't to be wasted when there is such little time." Gabriella opened her mouth again to say something, but Ms. Darbus gave her a soft shove before gliding off. Gabriella's shoulder slumped and she started walking towards the girl and the piano. She had curly brown hair that stopped a bit below her shoulders and every once in a while she pushed the glasses stationed on her faces up a bit. She was small and petite and Gabriella knew she saw her walking around the halls. "Hi," Gabriella said. The girl looked up, startled. And when she noticed who was standing in front of her, her brown eyes widened. "Oh, uh…hi. Um…hi."

Gabriella smiled. "Miss Darbus told me to practice with you. Uh, what song are you playing, um…?" Gabriella trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Kelsi. And it's a song I made for the musical. Nothing special." Kelsi shuffled the piece of paper towards Gabriella. Gabriella looked over the lyrics, interested. "I'll sing it first and then you go ahead," Kelsi instructed quietly.

Kelsi started to press the piano keys and then started to sing. Gabriella listened carefully to the tune of the song until Kelsi stopped. "Ready?" Gabriella nodded and Kelsi started to play again.

"_I'll never be, a night in armor with a sword in hand. Or a kamikaze fighter. Don't count on me to storm the barricades and take a stand, or hold my ground. You'll never see any scars or wounds. I don't walk on coals, I don't walk on water. I am no prince, I am no saint. I am not anyone's wildest dreams, but I will stand behind and be someone to fall back on._" Kelsi continued to play, though her fingers were numb and cold. Gabriella Montez's singing was amazing, prodigious. Better then Sharpay Evans, the Queen of all things musical. Some people stopped what they were doing and glanced Gabriella's way, amazed at her singing. Gabriella leaned against the hard material of the piano, peering intently down at the beautiful lyrics.

"_Some comedy_," Gabriella continued. "_Your bruised and beaten down, and I'm the one. Who's looking for the favor? Still, honestly, you don't believe me, but the things I had are the things you need. You look at me like I don't make sense, like a waste of time, like it serves no purpose. I am no prince, I am no saint. And if that's what you believe you need, you're wrong, you don't need much. You need someone to fall back on. And I'll be that. I'll take your side if I'm the only one. I'm used to that, you've been alone. I'd rather be…the half of us, the least of you, the best of me. And I will be..._

"_I'll be your prince; I'll be your saint. I will go crashing through fences in your name, I will, I swear, I'll be someone to fall back on. I'll be the one who waits and for as long as you let me. I will be the one you need; I'll be someone to fall back on. Someone to fall back_ _on…one to fall back on_." Kelsi ended the song and brought her hands up to clap. The other kids clapped as well and cheered. Gabriella blushed and smiled. "You're amazing," Kelsi said. "Why didn't you try out for the musical?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I've never really been a singer. My sister is, but…I'm not."

"Miss Montez, that was wonderful," Miss Darbus complimented, coming to stand next to her. "Phenomenal, music to my ears. Oh, young thespians see this is why we gather together in the theater. To enjoy the joyous wonders of music and to explore and discover new and remarkable talents hidden deep within the soul." She turned to Gabriella. "Miss Montez, I highly recommend doing something with that voice of yours. Musical talents are not to be wasted, but to be cherished and held onto tightly." Miss Darbus smiled. "Remember that. You may go now."

"But I've only just got here," Gabriella argued. Miss Darbus waved her hand. "That is true. But I've decided I should give you a little break. You are young after all. You teens just can't clamp your mouths closed. Very well, goodbye." Gabriella smiled and muttered a quick thank you before whirling around. "Heed on what I said, Miss Montez," Miss Darbus called out after her. "Gifts should not be wasted and you have one."

Gabriella nodded and hurriedly exited the theater. She appreciated the claps and cheers from her fellow peers. She knew she could sing, she was well aware of her talent. Before the death of her mom, they'd sing a lot together. Her, Jazmyn and Gabriella. But after she died…both her and Jazmyn pushed their talent to the back of their minds. Well, Gabriella did. After that, Jazmyn still performed and sung.

Gabriella moved around the frantic hallway and eased into the gym. It smelled of sweat and rubber, but she minded nothing of it. Instead she plopped down on the bleachers and pulled out _The Hunger Games_.

Sometimes she loved to be surrounded by her friends, but at most times, she'd love to pull out a book, relax and read.

About five minutes into her reading, the gym doors opened. Gabriella looked up and narrowed her eyes as a girl walked into the gym. She was pretty. Short, dark hair and smooth mocha skin. She looked unsure and bemused as she walked further into the gym. Gabriella was sure she'd never seen her before…

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, noticing Gabriella. "I'm so sorry…I, I'm new here. I'm trying to find my sixth period class. I was late to all of my other classes and I want to try and find this one before the bell rings. Gabriella smiled. She was sort of like this on her first day. She slipped off of the bleachers and walked to the girl. "Don't worry, East High is big, I had the same problem. Whose your teacher?"

"Mr. Lambert," the girl confirmed. Gabriella grinned. "I have him next. How about you hang out here and then we'll go together? The bell doesn't ring for another ten minutes" she suggested. She sighed thankfully. "Thank you so much…"

"Gabriella Montez." Gabriella stuck her hand out. The girl grabbed it and gave it a firm shake. "Taylor McKessie. So, what are you doing in here and not at lunch?"

"I wanted to get away from all of the chaos. Just for a bit." The two sit down on the raggedy bleachers and fall into a small chatter. "So, where are you from?"

"I moved here from Boston with my mom. Her and my dad had a divorce and he wanted nothing to do with us so…yeah. We moved to a different place for a fresh start."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry. I know what the feeling feels like."

'Your parents are divorced?" Taylor looked curiously over at Gabriella who frowned deeply and shook her head.

"No. Though they were on the verge of getting one. My mom…she had problems. She started taking drugs and drinking a lot and my dad was tired of it. But before they could move along with anything, she came home and overdosed."

Taylor gasped. "That's…terrible. I mean…my dad's a totally messed up, but that's just horrible."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. But she was good, still. She'd teach my sister and I how to play the guitar and piano and how to sing. She was really good at it." Gabriella's head reeled as she thought of Jazmyn, her feeble body breaking down because she overdosed on drugs an alcohol. Of course she didn't know if Jazmyn had been taking drugs and drinking, but what if she were? What if she were to push all of that onto her little shoulders and collapsed like their mom? It brought tears to her mocha eyes and she turned her head slightly so Taylor couldn't see the lingering tears.

"Hey, you okay?" Taylor asked gently. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned anything. The pain must be eating you up inside."

"It as three years ago," Gabriella said silently, shrugging her thin shoulders. "I'll get over it."

The two sat silently after that until the bell rung. Like Gabriella had said, she led Taylor to sixth period with Mr. Lambert. As soon as she entered, Yazmyn waved her over. "Gabriella!" Gabriella smiled a goodbye to Taylor before she made her way over to her friend and sat in the seat next to her. For about ten minutes before Mr. Lambert's class, the students would have free time, time to talk and laugh because Mr. Lambert was never on time. Some people say they see him in the teacher's lounge with Miss Ginger, but Gabriella went to instigate with Yazmyn and Aaliyah and saw nothing but a raggedy old green couch and an out-dated vending machine. "What's up?" Gabriella asked. Yazmyn grinned. "Did you see Troy's friend Chad. He's major hot! Like, burning pot hot. And his hair is like a God's hair! It's so curly. I couldn't keep my hands out of it."

"Yeah, that's because you're a whole freak," Yvonne Grace, one of their friends, muttered teasingly. Some people snickered.

Yazmyn rolled her eyes and looked like she would say something back, but instead let out a squeal. Gabriella turned and smiled when she saw Troy walk smoothly into the room. But her eyes also landed on the boy next to him. Yazmyn was right. He had a full head of bouncy, stringy curls falling around his face. Of course, Gabriella preferred Troy's chest-nut hair that hung awkwardly around his toned face. But Chad did have awesome hair. Yazmyn waved the two over and they plopped down by them. "Hey, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed happily. "Hey Chad."

Chad extended his hand and Gabriella clasped her small fingers around his huge ones. "Hey, Gabriella." He turned to Troy and the corner of his mouth lifted. "Dude, she is way hotter than you described!" Chad didn't even try to lower his voice. Troy blushed and Gabriella did as well. Yazmyn grinned. "Aw, isn't that cute?"

Just then the door flew open. Mr. Lambert came rushing into the room, throwing his brief case on his desk and peering around the busy room. Yvonne quickly shot up from the seat besides Yazmyn and went to her seat in the back. Kids hurriedly scurried around the room and plopped into their own seats, not wanting detention from Mr. Lambert. "Good, good!" Mr. Lambert exclaimed excitedly as he looked at his watch. "Only five minutes late. Record time. Okay, children, stop your foolish conversations. Now is time for our neuroscience test. I think each and every one of you are neuroscientist and will ace this test. Though that is what_ I_ think." He grabbed a stack of papers from his brief case and began passing them around. "But that is entirely up to you. Remember, it is your grade, not mine. As for Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth, I will hand you a text book and you two will get reading. Any questions? No? Good. No talking or I will automatically think you are cheating and take your test away." Mr. Lambert clapped and that was a signal for the test to begin.

Yazmyn groaned silently as she checked her pencil case for a pencil. She looked at Gabriella. "What?" Gabriella whispered and snuck a glance at Mr. Lambert. He was too busy texting away on his phone. Yazmyn pointed to her test and shook her head. Gabriella's eyebrows quirked and she turned back to her test, not wanting to be bothered. Yazmyn sighed and tapped Gabriella. "What?" Gabriella said, her tone sharper. Some kids looked up at them, but Mr. Lambert was still too occupied to notice. Yazmyn widened her eyes and pointed back at her paper. She gripped her hand up into a ball and begins to move it in circles. "Leave me alone," Gabriella hissed and went back to her work. Yazmyn bit her lip. She tapped Gabriella's shoulder, but Gabriella refused to acknowledge her. Yazmyn sighed again and tapped harder. "Gabriella," she said. "Gabriellaaaaa." A few kids snickered. Troy and Chad looked their way and their eyes met in an amused stare. Yazmyn licked her lips before jerking her leg back and swinging it forward right into Gabriella's shin. Gabriella gasped as pain shot through her leg and rocked her bones. "Yazmyn!" Gabriella screeched. Mr. Lambert noticed the outburst and looked up, an eyebrow quirked. "Miss Montez? Oh, dear. Are you cheating? You know my rule. Give me your paper and go to the principal's office."

Gabriella's eyes bulged. "What? But…I…I wasn't cheating!" she insisted. Mr. Lambert sighed. "Well, you sure are disturbing everyone else. Bring me your paper and go to Mr. Matsui's office. Now. This isn't up for discussion." Mr. Lambert narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to object again. Gabriella glared at Yazmyn who mouthed a 'sorry' and stood up. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, dropped her paper on Mr. Lambert's desk, and then whisked out of the room.

"Stupid Yazmyn," Gabriella muttered. Curse words were hurriedly whizzing around in her head. She was humiliated and will have a big, fat F on her page when Mr. Lambert is done grading it. She only got question one done. And she was good at this stuff! She knew everything. If Yazmyn hadn't been so…Yazmyn, then she'd be at a good point in the test.

Reluctantly, Gabriella raised her hand and knocked don the hard wood of Mr. Matsui's office door. Mr. Matsui told her to come in and Gabriella did. His eyebrows shot upwards. "Miss Montez? This is your second time in less than a week. Are you here to pick something up, or…?"

Gabriella gritted her teeth together to sustain from yelling out the words about Yazmyn slowly filling up her thoughts. "No. Mr. Lambert sent me. He thinks I was cheating on my test."

"Take a seat," Mr. Matsui said softly and Gabriella did. "Now, why would he think you're cheating?"

"Yazmyn kept trying to talk to me and then she kicked my shin and I screamed . Sometimes she just infuriates me so much. Now I'll fail his class and I won't get into a good college and I'll end up on the streets taking drugs and wrapped in nothing but a black trash bag begging for money."

Mr. Matsui chuckled. "Let's not think ahead, hm? I'm sure that is less likely to happen. And it is one test. You've aced so many, I'd think they'd just flick that little piece of information off of their shoulders like a fly. Of course, I wouldn't make this a habit, Miss Montez. I guess I should let you stay in here until Mr. Lambert calls and wants you back. I have a few magazines for you to read. Other than that, please be quiet. I have a lot of paperwork that needs to be attended to."

Gabriella sighed and shrugged her bag off of her. This was going to be a long forty minutes.

…

"Gabriella!" Yazmyn called, throwing herself in between some other students to catch up to her friend. Gabriella could hear her name, but she decided to ignore it and instead look for Troy or Aaliyah. "Come on, Gabriella. I know you hear me. I'm sorry, okay?" Yazmyn came up besides Gabriella, breathing deeply. "I know I mess a lot of things up. Sometimes they're on purpose, but not this time." Gabriella turned her head away and continued walking. Yazmyn sighed. "I told Mr. Lambert that it was my fault. He gave me the zero and said you can retake it tomorrow." Gabriella stopped. She turned around to face Yazmyn who looked distressed. "What? No, Yazmyn, you have to go get your paper back. Yeah, I'm mad. But since you get in trouble so much, throwing in a bad grade will totally make you plummet into a bad college."

"It's fine," Yazmyn said. "Really. Oh, and, a girl named Taylor was looking for you. Do you know her?"

"Oh, yeah. She just started here today. I met her at lunch." The two started in a slow walk down the corridor. Yazmyn let out a breath, thankful that they weren't in a bad spot. "You guys friends now?"

"Just acquaintances," Gabriella answered, shrugging. "But she seems nice."

"So, are you coming to my Halloween party?" Yazmyn asked.

"Last time I went you gave me a lap dance," Gabriella said, smirking. Yazmyn rolled her eyes. "I was drunk, give me a break. Plus, those boys liked it."

"Yeah, but I'm not gay."

"So then you're a lesbian?" Yazmyn asked, smirking.

"What?"

"Gay is when you like boys, being a lesbian is when you like girls," Yazmyn explained.

"Yazmyn, shut up. And gay means you like the opposite sex."

"And it also means you're happy." They jumped as Troy came between them, grinning. He slung his arms around both their shoulders. Gabriella bit her lip, trying to conceal a grin, but failed miserably. Yazmyn smirked. "Hey, Troy. Your girlfriend here couldn't stop talking about you."

"I was not talking about him!" Gabriella exclaimed, defensive. Yazmyn rolled her golden eyes. "Okay. You were _thinking_ about him." Gabriella shook her head and smiled at Troy, but did not deny the accusation. Yazmyn grinned. "So, Troy, you coming to my Halloween party?"

"Sure. But isn't Halloween like, a month away?"

"Yeah. But I like to plan one early."

"Because she has one every year," Gabriella said. "Last year she tried to rape me."

"I did not! I fell on you and started dancing."

"You gave her a lap dance?" Troy asked, his eyes glimmering. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Don't get any fantasies, Troy."

"How could I not?" Troy asked, moving his face closer to hers. Gabriella rolled her eyes, but still beamed dup at him. Yazmyn let out a low whistle. "Gabriella and Troy sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g. Her legs part and split, and then comes his dick," she sung mockingly.

"Yazmyn!" Gabriella scolded, pushing her friend. Yazmyn grinned and started laughing. "Oh, you know it'll happen." Gabriella lowered dangerous eyes on her and Yazmyn shut up, but still grinned widely. She suddenly tapped her chin and peered around, her eyebrows raising. "Hey, where's Chad? I wanna feel his hair again."

"He said he had to use the little boy's room," Troy said. "Man, I can't wait for the day to be over."

Gabriella looked act him curiously. "How come?"

"Well, I have a date tonight," he answered, smirking slyly at her. Gabriella's eyebrow rose. "Oh yeah? With who?"

"You might know her. She's really hot. You know, pretty hair, pretty eyes, sexy body..."

"You think I have a sexy body?" Yazmyn faked gushed, throwing her arms around Troy. "Man, you ain't see nothing yet!"

"He was talking about Gabi," Aaliyah said, popping up next to them. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked down at her body bashfully. "Where you come from, _chica_?" Yazmyn asked.

"My mom's stomach. It was very cramped in there, too."

"How would you know?" Gabriella asked. "You were like, an alien."

"I can imagine Chad's ultrasound," Yazmyn said. "He'd have a lot of bushy hair...it would be so cool."

"You can't have hair when you're in someones stomach," Aaliyah said. "And you are so addicted to his hair...get a life."

"So, anyway, back to Gabriella and Troy," Yazmyn said. "Why didn't you tell me you had a date tonight?"

"I didn't really know," she said, glancing up at Troy who smirked. "Where are we going?"

"Just somewhere," Troy said. "And we can go right after school."

Gabriella smiled. "Alright."

* * *

><p>After school, Gabriella met Troy in the parking lot. She had told her father she'd be home a bit late and he was okay. They slipped into his old car and Troy sped out of the parking lot with<em> Every Rose Has Its Thorn<em> by Poison. After a while, Gabriella asked, "So, really, where are we going?"

"The beach," Troy answered, pulling into a parking lot. They got out of the car and he pulled a picnics basket and an old blanket from his back. Gabriella grinned as they made their way onto the beach. The air was cool, the sun wasn't killing them with heat, but sending them warmth. They sat next to each other, their knees brushing against each other. Troy had laid out peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with chocolaty strawberries.

"I make the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Troy informed her, smiling. "So, compliments are welcomed." Gabriela giggled. She bit into the sandwich and smiled at him. "They're okay. But I'm sure I can make a better one."

"Yeah, okay. You're going to take that back now."

"Make me," Gabriella taunted, sticking her tongue out at him. She squealed suddenly as Troy attacked her sides with his hands, tickling her until she was breathless. They both laughed, the sound attracting bystanders. Troy hovered over Gabriella, tickling her until she was begging him to stop. He did, but stayed in position, looking down at her. She inhaled softly and brushed some hair out of her face. Slowly, she lifted her hand to run her fingers across his cheek. "Your eyes are so blue," she acknowledged in a quiet whisper. Troy smiled and leaned forward a bit. "I'll stop if you want," he breathed.

Gabriella shook her head and wrapped her arms around his torso. Her legs were bent upwards as he nestled comfortably between them. "Please don't," she begged softly, her eyes closing. As soon as Troy's lips were on hers, she instantly melted into, got lost into the addicting taste of him. He kissed her with deeply, possessively, exploring her mouth with his supple lips and silky like tongue. The contact was like a bursting flame, unbearably hot and obstinate. She had never reveled in a way kissed her, but Troy did it was so much fire, passion, it was hard no to. He pulled away, both of them a bit breathless. She was a bit disappointed with the separation, but didn't say anything. She just laid still, her eyes closed blissfully and her lips still slightly puckered.

Troy chuckled softly and brushed some hair behind her ear. "You're so cute," he whispered and Gabriella opened her eyes. She swallowed and smiled softly. "That was...amazing."

"You are," Troy said, moving from above her and next to her. "I hope I can do that anytime I want."

"I wouldn't complain," she said, giggling. Suddenly, her phone rang. Gabriella reached inside her pocket and her eyebrows scrunched when she saw her father's name flashing on the screen. She answered it and pressed it to her ear. "Dad?" As he talked frantically into the phone, her eyes widened with every word he exhaled. She hung up the phone and started throwing stuff inside of the basket. Troy sat up, alarmed. "What is it?"

"Some...some..." She swallowed tightly, her eyes closing in pain as tears started to form. "Jazmyn."

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Gabriella said, hoping out of the car. Police cruisers were surrounding the house. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'm sorry it had to be cut short."<p>

"It's fine. Go," Troy said. Gabriella bit her lip. She looked behind her once before leaning forward to catch his lips. "Thank you," she said again, before backing up and closing the door. Troy sighed, watching her run up to her house, and to her father then he drove off silently.

Gabriella walked into the house and gasped. Glass was shattered on the floor, glass from a picture of her and her friends. Tears welled up in her eyes as she bent down next to the scene. It was so horrible. Whatever made Jazmyn act like this...get a gun. It was horrible. And to shoot at a picture of her...it was the most horrible feeling ever. Did she really hate her?

From outside, Jazmyn watched with wide eyes at the scene laid out in front of her. She didn't mean to cause so much comotion. She didn't mean to shoot at Gabriella's picture. It just...happened.

"Jamzyn?"

Jazmyn turned around and gasped.

* * *

><p>Okay. Review, please.<p> 


End file.
